Lily Potter's School Years
by KT Lee
Summary: This is a narritive of Lily Potter - Harry's daughter - during her school years.
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 1  
The Hogwarts Express**

* * *

The girl looked at the scarlet train in wonder. Her red hair was pulled back into a braid. Even in the braid, it hung down to her waist. Her green eyes darted here and there, taking everything in.

She felt a tug on her braid. She whirled around to glare at the offender. Standing behind her were two boys. One was tall with messy black hair, brown eyes and glasses. He was grinning from ear to ear. The other was middling in height, and had brown hair and blue eyes.

"James," the girl said sternly to the tall boy. "Don't pull my hair. Albus," she said more kindly, turning to the shorter boy. "I know that it wasn't you, and even if it was, I forgive you."

"How'd you know it was my, Lily?" James asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're grinning like a physcopath!"

"I was just trying to get your attention. We'd better get you a seat. The train'll be leaving soon."

"I'm surprised you're still talking to me. What if one of your friends should see you?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"James doesn't have any friends," Albus said, smiling. Insulting someone or not, Albus always talked in the same calm manner. Lily dubbled up with laughter, while James pretended to pout.

"Come, children," a woman with red hair and brown eyes walked over to them. "Lily, we'd better get you a seat."

"Coming, mum." Lily said, picking up her owl cage while her dad got her trunk.

James scampered off to find his friends. When he told everyone this, Lily began to giggle again.

Albus kissed Mum on the cheek, then hugged Dad. He then wandered off to find _his_ friends.

James was going into his fourth year, Albus his third. Lily was just starting her first year.

Mum led her along the train to the luggage car. They loaded up her trunk and Athena, her golden colored owl.

"Will you be able to find a seat on your own?" Dad asked, his black hair as messy as ever, and his green eyes filled with concern.

"I be fine. Really," Lily told them. "I'll write you everything!" She hugged them both. Then clambered aboard the Hogwarts Express.

The train was filled with students. Lily wondered if she'd ever find a seat, and half regretted telling Mum and Dad not to help her.

After wandering around for what seemed like forever, she came to a compartment that only held two people. Two boys to be exact. Not that Lily had anything against boys, after all she had grown up with two brothers, had more uncles than she could count on one hand, and knew she could hold her own against them. Besides, they looked to be first years like herself.

Without asking, she walked in and sat down. The boys were sitting beside one another, and she sat facing them. They stared at her. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked, smiling.

"Um, no, of course," one of the boys said. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. "I'm Tim Martin," he said, holding out his hand.

"Lily Potter," Lily said shaking it.

"John Cray," the other boy said, also shaking Lily's hand. He had brown hair and brown eyes. "We're half-blood, both of us. Our Mums are muggles, but our dads were best friends at Hogwarts. We've grown up together. What about you?"

"Well," Lily began, but was cut off by someone else entering the compartment.

"I'm sorry, may I sit in here?" she said in an American accent.

"Sure," Lily said, patting the seat next to her. The girl sat was quite pretty, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm May Smith," she said, and introductions were made all around again.

"Lily, you were just about to tell us about your family," Tim reminded her.

Lily took a deep breath. "My dad's mum was muggle-born, but my dad's dad was pure-blood. My mum's parents are pure-blood. My Mum is the youngest of seven, and the only girl. One of my uncles died in the war against Voldemort. Both of my dad's parents are dead, they were muredered by Voldemort. My dad is Harry Potter." The other three were staring at her with wide eyes. Lily plowed ahead anyway. "I have two brothers. One's in fourth year. His name is James, and he looks like my Grandfather James, for whom he was named. He looks just like my dad, but with my mums eyes. I'm the oppisite. I look just like my grandmother Lily, for whom I am named. I have my mums red hair, but my dad's eyes. Albus is in third year. He was named for Albus Dumbledore. He has brown hair and blue eyes, and nobody knows where he got them from, because all of my mum's family has red hair, and no one on either side has blue eyes. I have five cousins on my mum's side. My dad is an only child. Four of my cousin's are older than me, and one is in our year. His name in Hugo Weasley." Lily breathed in deeply after reeling her family history off of her tongue.

"Wow," May said. The boys just stared at her.

"You're American, right?" Lily said, turning to May. "You must have an interesting story too."

"I am from the U.S. We moved here this summer for my dad's job," May said. "I was going to go to an American magic school, but now I'm going to Hogwarts."

"What's your dad's job?" John asked.

"He works for the Ministry of Magic. He was working for the U.S.A. Ministry, but got transferred here."

"What department does he work in?" Tim asked.

"Actually, he's here to start a department. In the United States, we have a department, you do not here. Several workers from this department are here to start up the department. The department is top secret, _you cannot tell anyone_." Lily and the two boys leaned in closer, as her voice dropped to a whisper. "It's the Department of Investigation. They know secret spells you only learn if you go into training as one of these investigators. They can use these spells to find out things on a crime scene. For example, if someone was killed by the killing curse, or anything else really, one of the spells can detect the wand the person was killed by. They can then track down the person who owns the wand. It's kind of like muggle fingerprinting. The only thing is, someone could steal another person's wand. So when they find the person who owns the wand, they have another spell that can show who used the wand. Then they can pick out possible suspects. It's really quite useful, in fact, many of these Ingvestigators work in the U.S. FBI."

"They use magic along side muggles?" John asked in surprise.

"Yes. The muggles who work there are sworn to secrecy, and American Wizards are much more friendly towards muggles than you are."

"Even the pure-bloods?" Lily asked.

"There are no pure-bloods," May laughed. "When the first wizards came to America, there weren't very many of them, so they had to marry muggles. They really had no coice. Besides, most people came to America because they wanted to get away from something. Many of the wizards who came to America were muggle-borns and blood traitors, escaping opression from the pure-bloods."

And so, with a confusing family history, and a top secret job, Lily was set with her best friends for life.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**Please review!**


	2. A Good Beginning

**Chapter 2  
A Good Beginning**

_

* * *

_

_September 1, 2010_

_Today I came to Hogwarts. I was sorted into Gryffindor. On the train I sat with three wonderful people. I think we shall be great friends. Lily Potter is a lovely girl. She and I are the only two girls in our year. The other two people i sat with on the train were Tim Martin and John Cray. They were also sorted into Gryffindor. Lily says that as far back as anyone can remember, her family has been in Gryffindor. Tim and John share a dorm with Hugo Weasley. He's Lily's cousin. I met Lily's family at dinner today. Her brother James is a loud boy who likes attention, while Albus is quiet and studious. Lily's cousin Rose, Hugo's sister is in third year with Albus, and the two of them and some Slytherin are best friends. Apparently, the Slytherin is the son of Lily's family's enemies, the Malfoys. We don't have these sorts of family fueds in America. Anyway, Lily's other cousins are quite a bit older. Her oldest cousin, Victorie graduated from Hogwarts two years ago. I think that's a pretty name, Victorie, but rather odd. Lily said it was because she was born the year the Voldemort was defeated for good. I'm glad they're not afraid to say Voldemort's name here. I was afraid they would be. We never were at home, but he was a much bigger threat here in Europe. Anyway, Lily's other cousins are Dominique, in seventh year, and Louis in sixth. The three of them are her oldest uncle's children. Dominique and Louis have the smae blonde hair and blue eyes (from their mother, Lily said, who is something like 1/10 veela), but Lily says that Victorie has red hair and hazel eyes, from their father. Anyway, I've talked a lot about Lily, and haven't said much about my day. I was very tired after the feast, but now find that I can't fall asleep. I was planning to wait until morning to write, but decided to come into the now deserted common room to write. I wrote a letter to Mom and Dad this afternoon. My beautiful tawny owl, Eirene, flew off and has yet to return. I know she is not lost, after all, I have had her for three years, and she is very bright. Mom and Dad probably decided to keep her for the night. I'm starting to feel tired, so I shall close._

_May Becca Smith_

* * *

Lily opened her eyes and glanced at her clock. 6:45. She had always been an early riser, and today was no exception, no matter how much she had stuffed herself last night. She sat up and looked over at May's bed. She was still sound asleep. Lily knew that breakfast didn't start until eight o' clock, so she had plenty of time. She grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe - her trunk had been unpacked during the night by the houseelves - and went to shower.

She put on the clothes she had randomly grabbed. She never paid attention to what she picked out, but her clothes always seemed to match anyway. Today it was a green cami with white blouse overtop - which she left unbuttoned - and plain blue jeans. She shoved her shoes into her sneakers and went back into her room to hang her pajamas up. May was just waking up.

"Good morning," she said. "I don't usually sleep this late, but I stayed up last night. I couldn't fall asleep. What time is it?"

"7:15," Lily told her. "You have 45 minutes to get ready.

"Good," she said. "I'll be ready in a jif!" She also grabbed a random set of clothes out of her wardrobe and rushed into the bathroom.

Lily dried her hair with a spell Mum had taught her. She'd never been able to do it before, but now she could. Out of the braid, it reached her waist. She then brushed it out and put it into two low pigtails. She surveyed herself in the mirror. She never wore make-up, she thought herself too young.

May came out of the bathroom wearing a long blue shirt with blue jeans underneath. She shoved her feet into blue converse as she threw her pajamas onto the bed.

"Want me to dry your hair?" Lily asked her.

"Yes please," May said. Lily quickly did the spell, and soon May was fixing her own waist-length hair into two low pigtails as well. "They looked so cute I had to try them," she explained to Lily.

The clock read 8:00. "We'd better go to breakfast," Lily said.

The two girls walked into the common room. It was full of students not yet ready to go to breakfast. Some were reading their text books, trying to understand topics, but most were sitting around chatting. Lily and May noticed that none of the other three first years were there. They walked down to breakfast, arm in arm, already the best of friends. They chatted about simple things, nothing, and everything.

"What's your middle name?" May asked Lily as they sat down at the Gryffindor table and cereal appeared before them.

"Violet," Lily said. "What's yours?"

"Becca," May told her. "Not Rebecca, Becca."

"I like it," Lily told her with a smile. The other students filtered in - the first year boys among them - and Professor McGonagall started to hand out schedules.

"Let's see," May said, "We have Transfiguration first with the Ravenclaws, then potions with the Hufflepuffs. After that comes lunch, then we have Charms with the Slytherins (this last said with a grimace), and then finally Defense Against the Dark Arts with just the five of us. Tomorrow we have a different schedule completely, but let's just worry about today, shall we?"

Lily laughed. That's what she liked about May. They had so much in common. They were both studious, but laid back. They both were early risers, and both could wear whatever they grabbed first. However, May was more untidy than Lily was. Lily liked everything to be neat, whereas May just dumped things where she was standing. Lily guessed that she had grown up with a house elf, and so was accustomed to being picked up after.

After breakfast, they hurried back to the common room to get the books they needed for their morning classes. Luckily, because they had been so early to breakfast, they had enough time to go back to the common room, and still have time to get lost a few times on the way to Transfiguration. As it was, they were the first people there. They sat down at a desk in the front and got out their books and quills. McGonagall was sitting at her desk, smiling at them - which, from James's accounts, was rare.

"You girls are off to a very good beginning."

* * *

**Please reveiw for the next chapter!**

**_GIVE TO HAITI!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Thanks!  
KT Lee**


	3. Holidays

**Chapter 3  
Holidays**

_

* * *

_

_October 7, 2010_

_I have not written in what seems like a million years! Already the school is preparing for Halloween. McGonagall celebrated be having us transfigure tea cups into pumpkins. Lily and I were the only ones who not only managed to transfigure the teacup, but also make it have a face. We each got 20 points for Gryffindor. McGonagall told us that the entirety of the first year's pumpkins will be on display in the Great Hall until the end of October. Right now, Lily is working on a Potions essay. I'm supposed to be working on mine too, but I took this opportunity to write in the my long forgotten diary. John, Tim, and Hugo are outside, as it is quite warm. Lily and I didn't question them, but we're almost positive they haven't started their potions essays. Uh oh! Lily's looking over here questioningly. I think she knows I'm not working on my essay._

_M.B.S._

* * *

"May," Lily said. "What're are you writing?"

"Nothing," May replied, shoving something into her bag and turning back towards her almost empty parchment.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "You'd better get working on your essay. I'm almost halfway done."

"Be quiet," May said, a little smile playing about her lips. "Since you're almost done, can you get this book for me?" She handed Lily a slip of paper. Lily gave her a look. "So I can catch up?" May begged.

Lily sighed and got up from the table. She looked at the peice of paper. _Medicinal Properties of Various Magical Plants._ Lily rolled her eyes. May's goal in life was to become a Healer. She was always getting books out of the library on it.

Lily checked out the book and returned to the table to finish her essay.

* * *

**_October 31, 2010_**

_It is finally Halloween. Mom and Dad sent me some chocolate frogs and other sweets for the occasion. Lily asked me why they sent me candy, and I told her that it was because I wasn't able to go Trick-or-Treating this year. Lily then told me that she didn't know what Trick-or-Treating was! Can you imagine not going out and collecting candy? It has always been the best part of Halloween. That and getting dressed up of course. When I told Lily about wearing costumes, she said it sounded like fun. She said we should go Trick-or-Treating. Where? is what I asked her, to which she admitted defeat. Wait, she says that she has an idea. She says we can go Trick-or-Treating in third year when we go to Hogsmeade. Oh, brilliant Lily. I'm pretty sure that there aren't any Hogsmeade visits on Halloween. I just told her as much, and she stuck out her tongue at me. Huzzah! The prefects just called us into the common room. The feast is about to begin!_

_May_

* * *

Lily and May joined the other students in the Gryffindor Common Room. The first and second years were all talking excitedly, but the older students seemed to be in a state of indifference. Lily saw James standing in a corner with some of his friends. He grinned at her, then returned to his conversation. Lily shook her head in exasperation.

The entirety of Gryffindor went to the Great Hall in one group. They were joined along the way by Ravenclaw, for Ravenclaw occupied the tower oppisite theirs. Lily and May waved to their friends in this house, but kept to themselves. There were many snobby girls in Ravenclaw, and the two girls thought it best to stay out of their way.

When they entered the Great Hall, Lily stood stock still and gaped. The Hall was transformed. The pumpkins lined up on the wall had an erie orange glow to them. The ceiling was doing a lot of thunder-and-lightning-ing.

Lily looked beside her at May who was staring around in equal wonder. The two girls grinned at each other before taking their places at the Gryffindor table.

Headmaster Grinthrop walked to the podium in the center of the platform the High Table sat on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we gather here to celebrate a night of tricks and fun. As well as much food to eat. Enjoy!"

Suddenly, the golden platters were filled with food. Lily took a little of everything, while noticing James pile candy onto his plate. Albus was watching James with a look of disgust on his face. Lily caught Albus's eye, and they grinned at each other.

After the feast, the Gryffindors all took some candy to the common room and had a party until early in the morning. AT about 3 o'clock, McGonagall came in a scolded them. They all went to bed after that.

* * *

November passed by quickly, and soon it was Thanksgiving. Lily, May, John, and Tim spent the afternoon studying for a History of Magic test. They were only too pleased to take a break and have the Thanksgiving feast. Afterward, May and Lily insisted that John and Tim accompany them back to the Library to study more.

The next day, the dreaded test arrived. Lily struggled with a few questions. Who knew that there would be so many questions on the Goblin's Rebellion of 1567 when they only touched lightly on it in class. However, all four passed the test, and May and Lily told John and Tim, 'I told you so'. John and Tim admitted defeat, and Lily and May went to bed happy that night.

* * *

_**December 22, 2010**_

_It seems hard to believe that it's almost the new year. And Christmas, of course! Lily invited me to stay at her house over Christmas break, and I immediately sent Eirene home with a note asking Mom and Dad if I could. They replied today with the classic, "It's alright with us if it's alright with Lily's parents." At this point Lily panicked because she realized that she had neglected to ask her parents permission. She immediately wrote a letter asking her parents if I could stay. We're still anxiously awaiting a response. Oh! Here comes her owl now! Huzzah! They said it was alright! I must write my parents again and tell them I'll be going to the Potter's for Christmas. I'm going to quote some of Mrs. Potter's letter, for this part struck me as comical:  
'Of course May can visit! I can't wait to meet her. From what you've said in your letters, she seems like a lovely girl. Besides, what's one more person when you've grown up in the Burrow?'  
Lily explained that the Burrow is the name of her Granparents house. For her Mom growing up, people were always staying over. Her Grandmom is such a hostess, she never turns anyone away. I must write to Mom and Dad now._

_May Becca Smith_

* * *

Two days before Christmas, Lily and May packed up their things. They joined the many other students on the Hogsmeade platform. Lily felt a tug on her ponytail. "James," she said, in a dangerous voice.

"I'm running," James replied, stepping back. Albus came over and stood between the two girls, putting one arm around each of their shoulders.

"Is James giving you any trouble?" he asked Lily.

"What a stupid question. Of course he is!"

"We'll just tell Mum when we get home. She'll take care of him!" Albus said, in a loud whisper.

"Is that because you're too scared to take care of me yourself?" James taunted Albus.

"How dare you?" Lily whirled around to glare a James. "How dare you say a word against Albus!"

"Awwwww," James cooed. "It wittle Awbus being protected by his sister?"

"Oh, Mum will really have your head now," Lily said, grinning. Then she noticed May, standing beside Albus, looking slightly confused at the siblings' banter. "You're an only child, aren't you?" Lily asked her.

May nodded.

"Then this, dear child, is what you are missing," James told her.

**

* * *

**

_**December 24, 2010**_

_It is Christmas Eve, and here I am at the Potter Residence, also known as Chipley. Number 16, The Lane. That's all their street is called, The Lane. There are several houses on The Lane. There's the Burrow, Chipley, and Farefield. Farefield is Lily's Aunt Hermione and Unlce Ron's house. That's where Hugo and Rose live. The Lane is an altogether lovely place. There are tree's lining the road, their branches weaving together overhead. It looks like a fairyland in winter, with all the snow. Lily says it's just lovely in Spring, when everythings in bloom. To bad we don't get off in the Spring. Anyway, I should probaly go. Lily's already asleep, and I want to wake up early tomorrow._

_May_

* * *

The next morning, Lily and May woke up before everyone else. They put on their robes and crept downstairs. They made them each a bowl of cereal, and they ate, staring at the Christmas tree as they did so. It looked truly splendid. It's green boughs reached the ceiling, where a shinig star sat. They rest of the tree was draped with ribbons and charmed ornaments. The ballet shoes danced, and the instruments played. The classic round balls twirled, reflecting the light coming in the window.

It seemed like ages before everyone else came downstairs and they could start opening presents. Lily received a Weasley sweater from Grandmum, a pack of Chocolate Frogs from James, a diary from Albus, and a new broomstick from Mum and Dad. This last was the best gift. It wasn't the latest model, it was only a Nimbus 2008, but she didn't care.

"I expect you to get on the Quidditch team next year," Dad teased her. "After what we paid for that broom."

"Harry!" Mum scolded him. "You aren't supposed to tell people what youpaid for their gifts! I'm sure you'll get on the team," she said to Lily.

"She'd better!" James exclaimed, already eating his way through his chocolate cauldrons. James was Gryffindor Keeper. "After Albus decided not to play Quidditch! I was so dissapointed." He hung his head in mock shame. Lily giggled.

"I don't know what I'd try out for. There are always spots open for Chasers, and I'm good at that, but the Seeker is a seventh year this year. I'm a good Seeker too."

"You should go for Seeker," May said. "I'm going to try for Chaser, and that way we'll probably both be on the team."

"I think you should be a Seeker as well," Mum said. "Being Seeker is in your blood."

James fake snored. "Oh stop it," Albus said. "Just because you can't stand the attention ever being diverted from yourself. You were aptly named."

James glared at Albus. He opened his mouth to retort, but the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell," Mum murmured, as she went to let in relatives. Grandmum and Granddad were there, along with Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Hugo, and Rose. Unlce Bill and Aunt Fleur were there with Victorie, Dominique, and Louis. Uncle George came from Diagon Alley. He was looking extremely tired. Lily made sure to give him an extra big hug. Also present was Teddy, Lily's Godbrother, as she liked to call him.

Chipley was soon full to bursting with people. "I think the Burrow is more suited for this," Grandmum told Mum. "Next year, we're hosting the Christmas party."

"Yes, Mum. Whatever you say," Mum told her, smiling.

The children all went outside to have a snowball fight, boys against girls. Victorie and Dominique decided to stay inside, so that left James, Albus, Louis, and Hugo against Rose, Lily and May. Needless to say, the girls won.

After two hours of this grueling battle, they were called inside for Christmas Dinner, a grand affair with the best cooking in England.

* * *

_**Janruary 4, 2010**_

_We go back to school tomorrow. I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again, but this has been such a lovely vacation. I'm sorry I haven't written since Christmas Eve, but I've been so busy. On New Year's Eve, Lily and I both came here to my house. It has no clever name, but perhaps we can give it one. After all, we haven't been here that long, so there's still time. How about 'Woodlands'? We do live near a forest. I'll ask Mom tomorrow. Must go to sleep now._

_May Becca Smith_

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had an unwanted guest, Writer's Block!**

**Please review!**

**KT Lee :)**


End file.
